It is an object of the present invention to introduce a thermo electric register system which can be installed into a preexisting HVAC system. It is an object of the present invention to adapt a preexisting central HVAC system to allow the system to alter the temperature of rooms in a building independently of one another. It is a further object of the present invention to include an individual thermostat for each room in the building such that the user can set their desired temperature while they are occupying the room. It is a further object of the present invention to accomplish variation of the temperature in rooms by varying the flow of air out of the HVAC system and into the room through the use of an automated vent installed on the outflow of the ventilation ducts. Finally, it is the object of the present invention to purify the air flow by means of an ultraviolet sterilization lamp.